


Out Of Your System

by simplesetgo



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, Woke Up Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://seeker-kinkmeme.livejournal.com">seeker_kinkmeme</a>, prompt <i>woke up gay</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of Your System

“Well, you’ve changed since last night,” Richard tells her jokingly, after she spurns his advances for a quick morning lovemaking.

Kahlan sits up, wrapping her front in red silk sheets. “I have not. I just…never noticed how gross they are.”

Richard’s eyebrow cocks up. “Gross? What is?”

Kahlan wrinkles her noise and nods at Richard’s crotch. “Boy’s…things.” Looking her frowning bedmate over, she thinks a moment. “And why are you so hairy everywhere? And you smell like a man, and you’re all hard muscle.”

“Those are bad things?”

Kahlan nods gravely. “Yes.”

After she’s caught shamelessly flirting with their servingmaid, one of the cooks, and the Duke of Erlmont’s eldest daughter, Richard drags Kahlan to see Nicci. The sorceress has changed allegiances, even if only for the time being, and so was offered a place in the People’s Palace by Richard Rahl. The two of them find her in her quiet study, meditating with a dusty old book open in front of her. Kahlan wonders what an embarrassingly attractive woman like her is doing burying her nose in books. Things are discussed and a decision is reached—one that makes Kahlan perk up considerably, an eager smile on her face.

“Be careful,” Richard says before he leaves. “I mean it, Nicci.”

“Yes, yes,” Nicci says. “Of course.”

The door slams shut, and Nicci turns curious eyes on Kahlan. “You find me attractive.”

“Very,” Kahlan admits softly. “Can I kiss you?”

Nicci arches one eyebrow. “No. However,” she says, turning to her side in the chair and hitching up her skirt, “you may service me.”

It’s just as well to Kahlan. She quickly kneels between Nicci’s legs, and when the sorceress’s womanhood is revealed, Kahlan’s hungry gaze roves and devours skin not quite pale as her own, a small patch of light hair over sex lips, thighs strong and smooth. “Go ahead,” Nicci urges. “This is what you want, isn’t it?”

“Can I.” Kahlan blushes, sudden and strong. “I’d like you to disrobe.”

Nicci smirks but complies, and she’s sitting there naked, body lithe and tempting, pink-tipped nipples peaking beautiful breasts, fingers tapping an expectant rhythm on the thick tome at her side. She parts her legs, just a little, and Kahlan dives in tongue first.

She’s just going off instinct, but apparently it’s all she needs. Her mouth on Nicci’s sex, her tongue plunging in, licking, licking, and Nicci’s hand slides into Kahlan’s hair as she looses a rough moan. Spirits, she tastes good, Kahlan thinks, swallowing and licking and sucking at Nicci’s pussy like she just wants a little bit more, just that much more, and truthfully it feels like she could this all day.

But it can’t last forever; Nicci’s panting above her, pressing Kahlan’s face firmly into her groin, holding Kahlan’s tongue inside her. Her hips are rolling slightly against Kahlan’s face—she’s riding Kahlan’s tongue and Kahlan is giddy with the feeling. She knows enough about the female body to know what Nicci needs, so she doesn’t waste much time. After a final thrust of her tongue inside Nicci’s slick sex, she suckles delicately on the sorceress’s clit and that’s it; she’s gone.

Kahlan sits back a bit, wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

“So,” Nicci says, once she’s regained her breath. “What do you think of when you see this?”

She spreads her legs wide in her seat, and parts her sex lips with two forefingers. Kahlan can see she’s dripping with come, can see the lovely pink of her. “More,” she murmurs. “I want more.”

She leans forward, eyes glued on the glistening wetness of her cunt. “That’s mine,” she adds, and before Nicci can say anything Kahlan’s licking her clean and working hard on her second orgasm.

“Yes,” Nicci gasps, trying to sound professional as her fingers bite desperately into Kahlan’s shoulder. “That’s it. Out of your system.”


End file.
